Many folders are known which have a one-piece construction formed to have a front panel, a rear panel and a pocket at a lower front portion of the rear panel. Such portfolio folders are useful as, for example, to contain information and promotional materials which are desired to be presented to others in a pleasing, convenient format. Known folders are frequently constructed of light cardboard and bristol board.
It is desirable to provide printed material on the exterior of the front and/or rear panels. Previously known one-piece file folders have a major disadvantage that to print material on the one-piece paperboard blank to form the folder requires both die cutting equipment and a printing press of substantial size. This requires increased costs and, in particular, substantial costs for the plates to print the large one-piece blank. Such prior art one-piece folders are, therefore, expensive to print except when printing large quantities.
Disadvantages of known one-piece folders are that a few folders cannot be printed except at generally prohibited cost and, as well, require a considerable turnaround time for delivery.